Leigh Stamos
Leigh is the wife of former CWF and current IUWAR star Vittorio Stamos. She often accompanies him on the road, but has in her own right served as CWF Owner and is one of only a handful of women to participate in an officially-sanctioned CWF match. Early Life Leigh grew up in Baltimore, Maryland, where she and her husband currently reside. She graduated from the University of Maryland with an MBA in finance. She was subsequently hired by the Bristol Asylum for the Criminally Insane, where she met her future husband. Controversial Wrestling Federation She had little to do with Vittorio's early professional wrestling career in World Mayhem Wrestling. When he was brought into the Controversial Wrestling Federation, however, she was eventually dragged into a blood feud between her husband and the legendary Wahlberg announcer family. She teamed up with her husband at Drastic Measures in a losing effort against Wally, Ed and Irene Wahlberg. The couple left the company soon thereafter. Explicit Wrestling Organization After a period of drifting, the two found themselves signed with the Explicit Wrestling Organization, a Mid-Atlantic regional federation based out of Norfolk, Virginia. It was here where Vittorio found his first real success, capturing the EWO World Heavyweight Championship in April 2003 from Black Jehovah. In the buildup to their Asylum Match for the title, Jehovah had kidnapped Leigh in an effort to infuriate Vittorio, hoping to render him less effective in their coming match. His effort failed, simply galvanizing his resolve. When he escaped the Asylum to win the match, Leigh was there to celebrate his victory. Their time in the EWO came to an abrupt end as Vittorio found himself fighting for not only his title, but his career, in an Eye of the Storm match at the behest of then-EWO Owner Regulation X. Stamos lost, and was forced to leave the company, never to return. Controversial Wrestling Federation (2003-2008) The couple returned to the Controversial Wrestling Federation later that night, where Stamos joined with his off-screen friend Legion and Enigma to decimate the Coalition, branding themselves the Unforgiven. This new stable achieved a fair amount of initial success, including Vittorio winning the commisionership of the company, but he failed to defeat TripleH4:20 and Matt Phoenix at UnRestricted II for the International Championship, and their power began to decline as Legion and Enigma found themselves locked in a bitter and bloody fight. Following a grotesquely brutal glass table match during King of Controversy, Leigh attempted to walk out on her boyfriend, finally unable to put up with the barbarity he'd been putting himself through. He managed to catch up with her in the parking lot and shocked her with not only a pledge to dial back the violence, but a marriage proposal, which she accepted. The two were married on October 31, 2003, in the Boston Commons that have become the traditional location of Malevolence. Legion served as best man, with their families, Katrina Arcangela as the maid of honor, then-CWF President Mark Jamison, and against their wills, Enigma and Vixen present. Shortly after the wedding, Stamos would emerge victorious from yet another savage fight, defeating Enigma in a cage match before being attacked by Legion. The newlywed couple put off their Honolulu honeymoon until after Vittorio's defeat to Legion the following month. She and her husband returned to the CWF in early 2004, and soon after, the CWF split into two brands: the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance and the Innovators of Elite Wrestling Association. They were drafted to the XWA, where they found themselves facing down a new challenge; Dark Warrior. Roughly a year earlier, Dark Warrior had suffered a near-career ending injury as a gofer for her husband, and he was determined to get revenge. He kidnapped Leigh, forcing Stamos to watch as he tied her to a bed and kissed her. Two weeks later, Dark Warrior would challenge Leigh to a "match," where he left her unconscious in the middle of the ring. Infuriated, Stamos fought for her honor, but fell in defeat. He went to IEWA soon after, but Leigh remained off-screen for the time being. She next appeared during the vicious feud between her husband and Legion's brother, Adam Linoge, for the "soul" of the company. Linoge revealed to Stamos that she and his cousin Katrina had been "spies" for him all along. The authenticity of this claim has been debated, but seems to hold some truth, given her ability to swipe the company from Linoge following the EWO Takeover, during which she remained off-screen. After the CWF defeated her husband's EWO to end the Takeover, Linoge attempted to reestablish control of his company, only to find it ripped out from under him by Leigh, who left him in the Bristol Asylum, where her husband had originally exiled him. Tensions seemed to run high between she and her "ex" husband over Linoge's revelation nearly a year prior, a mirage the two allowed to propogate, for reasons unknown. Assuming the ownership of the company, she hired Bauer as her Head of Security to take down her husband, who had captured the International Championship from Scott Moore following the demise of the Takeover. Meanwhile, she set out to reestablish the CWF as the top wrestling company in the business. She instituted the UnRestricted Points System to ensure that the best competitors in the company would headline the company's upcoming fifth UnRestricted. During this time, she attempted to keep Sabbat from the main event, feeling that he could not properly represent "her" company. This earned her the heated emnity of Sabbat, who managed to earn a place in the main event of UnRestricted V, opposite Bomber, anyway. UnRestricted V, which she had hoped to be the crowning jewel of her ownership, was in fact a disaster. Held in Manchester, England, New York City, New York, and Los Angeles, California, the event began well enough, but the New York and Los Angeles main events ruined everything. In New York, Vittorio had defeated her handpicked opponent, James Faith, to retain his International Championship after using the unconscious Bauer's hand to make the count himself. Under normal circumstances, his victory would have been a minor setback, but the main event in Los Angeles had a far bigger impact. The man she did not want to become CWF World Heavyweight Champion, Sabbat, defeated Bomber in her own headquarters city to do just that. She went to the ring to confront him, only to find herself surrounded by Sabbat's hooded followers, who tied her to a wooden "x." Sabbat would then initiate what he termed to be his "ascension to godhood," as he drove a stake through her right hand. His intended crucifixion was interrupted by Bomber and several other CWF stars, who rushed the ring to make the save. With his new championship in hand, Sabbat disappeared into the masses, but left a final parting gift. In all three cities, blood fell from the rafters, coating the brawling followers and CWF stars in Manchester and New York, while in Los Angeles, it simply added to the trauma that Leigh had just endured. A few weeks after the events of UnRestricted, Leigh would take a leave of absence of an undisclosed amount of time, essentially voluntarily giving up her ownership of the company, as she sought to recover from what had happened. She remained off-screen for the next five years and still bears a nasty scar on her right hand from the attempted crucifixion. Controversial Wrestling Federation (2009-2011) Her return to the spotlight occurred in the winter of 2009, as longtime friend Lewiston Cates sought her assistance in talking some sense into Vittorio. Though Cates was aware of their actual relationship status, their divorced image was still allowed to propogate. She reluctantly agreed, and was in his corner during his Television Championship match with Vittorio at Malevolence. As Cates went to end the match with a chair shot, she attempted to intervene but was caught by Cates, who swung the chair at her instead. Vittorio jumped in front of the chair shot, winning the match by disqualification. This turn of events revealed to the world that Leigh and Vittorio were not divorced as had been believed for so long. Cates swore revenge, which was exacerbated by a story from interviewer and good friend Sabrina Hart that the couple had humiliated and terrorized her. Lewiston now made it his mission to make Leigh "scream," and he was finally successful at Culmination. He and Vittorio had just faced off in a cage match to end their rivalry, which Vittorio had won as Leigh pulled him through the door just seconds ahead of Cates dropping from the cage to hit the floor. As she was attending to her husband, most likely dealing with a concussion after Cates slammed the cage door on his head, a furious Cates slammed the door shut, the metal swinging just inches above her head. No matter what Cates wanted to do now, it was over, and so was his time in CWF. Just weeks later, he would be struck and killed by a drunk driver while changing a tire outside his Brownsville, Texas home. His funeral was low-key, but it is known that the Stamoses, Legion, Allisin and her sister Madison Cantrell and essentially all of his former EWO coworkers attended. Now that her husband's rivalry with Cates was over, Leigh watched as her husband became consumed in his quest to capture the CWF Championship. He initiated heated feuds with President Jackson J. Jones IV, the Reaper, Chris Heel and Josh Harmony, among others. Though she conferred with Jones on her husband's behalf several times, she largely remained behind the scenes as he pursued his on-screen obsession. This remained the case after he captured his dream at UnRestricted IX and his subsequent battles with Heel, during which the title changed hands three times. After suffering a career-threatening injury during the match in which Heel ended his second championship reign, Vittorio took a few months off to recover, returning to face Legion at UnRestricted X. His trademark avarice surfaced once again as he sought induction to the Hall of Controversy, but he was defeated by Legion and the self-promised induction did not occur. Frustrated with her husband's actions and attitude, Leigh decided that it was in their best interests to seek a new environment. Behind her husband's back, she negotiated a new contract with the IUW Board of Directors, circumventing IUW CEO Triple Six and securing her husband a new start. IUWAR Their new start did not begin as well as she'd hoped, as the couple wound up frustrated and relegated to a locker room coated with refuse and human excrement that they were forced to cover with plastic, a la a Dexter ''"kill room" to survive. Despite this, she did her best to make sure her husband made the most of his new start and did not return to the all-consuming greed that had taken him down in CWF. After a few months in the company, she found herself the unwilling recipient of sexual advances from Breakneck Tiger, who was attempting to get underneath her husband's skin. She allowed him to pay for a very expensive dinner as she politely told him to leave her alone, but he would not be deterred, leading to a brawl between Tiger and her husband that tore up much of the restaurant. She continued to turn down his advances in the lead-up to the match, going so far as to counter his trademark Breakneck Mountain line with, "''Everybody knows there aren't any women on Breakneck Mountain." She currently maintains a low profile in the company, often accompanying her husband to shows, but otherwise staying out of the spotlight. Personal Life She and her husband currently reside in Baltimore, Maryland with their two dogs, Stalin and Anastasia. She maintains many of the same friendships her husband does, including the Atherton Family as well as former EWO coworkers. She is also the financial officer for the Double Deuce Bar & Grill, which formerly belonged to Lewiston Cates, but is now owned by her husband. She is an avid member of the ASPCA, though she does not endorse PETA or its methods. She is also an avid Baltimore Ravens fan, making at least two (and sometimes three) Sundays a year a very special occasion for the couple. In Wrestling Entrance Music *Whatever Vittorio's entrance music is (when coming out together) *"Product of My Own Design" (2005-present; when coming out solo) Match Record *Drastic Measures (2002) **Ed, Wally & Irene Wahlberg defeated Vittorio & Leigh Stamos via pinfall after interference from Demon *Annihilation (2004) **Dark Warrior defeated Leigh Stamos via pinfall (Unsanctioned Match) *UnRestricted X (2011) **Rachel Brown won a Queen of Controversy Battle Royal that included Leigh, Alicia Rayne, Allisin Cantrell, Allison Connolly, Bethany, Carissa Draven, Dominique Simpson, Elena, Faith Avery, Irene Ursula Wahlberg, Izabel Rua, Izumi Hamasaki, Jessica Altman, Jessica St. Claire, Kaitlyn, Katrina Atherton, Kayla Harper, Laura Evans, Liz Boa, Madison Cantrell, Mel Fortune, Rebecca Fortune, Rose Evelt, Sabrina Hart, Scarlett, Vixen, Sugar, Spice & Gay Laish Category:EWO Alumni Category:CWF Alumni Category:IUWAR Alumni Category:IUW Alumni Category:Managers Category:Fed Owners Category:Atherton Family